A past gone but not forgotten
by nico229
Summary: We all know about Cassandra's tragic past up until she met Sg-1. But what if she had secrets that could come back as well as ghosts who weren't dead? As for Obito he only cared about a single girl before...
1. Chapter 1

1995

_Inside a deep forest where animals hunt everything they come across, somewhere near the place of the Kanami bridge battle watching a massive pile of rocks, that have fallen from an avalanche, there's a redheaded girl, whose softly speaking to the person buried there._

_"- A year has pass by Obito since you have died protecting both Kakashi and myself… a most painful year. He's changed Obito, so much that you wouldn't know him if you've met him. He's never punctual, he's surrounded with past regrets. And I hate myself, Obito, I hate that you are dead because of me. I hate that Kakashi has changed because of me. I hate myself because I can't be happy for sensei's promotion to Hokage. As a girl I had the healing I was supposed to help you both recover any type of wounds… But I was never told how to heal someone when I'm such a big break myself… So please Obito find it in your heart to forgive me for this…"_

_Unknown to the girl watching the rocks several pairs of eyes were looking at her as well. "-Is that her? Is that the girl that we're supposed to kidnap?" The one in charge nodded his head in approval._

_"- That's the girl that Orochimaru recommended that our goddess Nirtti approved of. Remember while she might be hurt when she's captured we're not to kill or damage her. Our goddess won't tolerate such a behavior and she will know if we have hurt her. Now at my mark you will go ahead and capture her am I clear?" "-Yes, my lord. "_

2009 – Early January, On Earth.

"I woke up this morning all sweaty and shivering. I'm haven't been sleeping well for the better part of the last couple of months. I guess it started during the time that I got ill from the retro-virus that Nirrti used on my people back home in… Vancouver. I guess you're all wondering what exactly or who am I. honestly? I sometimes wonder that myself. For years I thought that my name was Cassandra , and yet that's not my real name. Are you lost yet? Feeling confused? Welcome to my world."

"I'll start with the beginning I was brought to this planet years ago from planet Hannka. The entire village where I had been living until than had been killed because of a virus used by a Goaul'd name Nirrti. The same Goaul'd tried to use me as a human bomb to blow up the Stargate that was here on Earth. I'm fortunate that the bomb didn't go of. Ever since then I have been living here on Earth. I was adopted by a woman name Janet Fraiser. Unfortunately my mom was killed by a Jaffa staff weapon several years ago. Currently I'm trying to get my medical degree. I plan to join Earth's Stargate medical program."

"- Due to the bomb that I had inside me I know possess in my DNA a rare element of our galaxy called Naquadah. I recently started training with the SGC personnel so that I can start going off world. However my reasons for going off world are a different agenda from any other person working at SGC. My reason to join Stagate Command is the fact that I want to go home to my friends, I wish to see my teammate and sensei again. Failure for me is not an option."

2009 – Early January, Elements planet

Due to the continuously increasing threat of the Akatsuki and their leader's war declaration We the five Kage's , have decided that we will take a stand against them and protect Killer Bee and Naruto from being captured and having the Nine Tail Fox and Eight Tail Octopus extracted from them. As such any known person to have a connection with the Akatsuki, or known to be a part of them will be captured and terminated.

It is through common decision by us the five Kage that Uchiha Sasuke is to be found and killed on spot for crimes committed against the 5 great Nations and of their Hidden Villages. For these reasons Killer Bee and Naruto are to be kept inside a safe place. Each Hidden Village will start teir own preparations for the 4'th Great War.

2008 – Earth

The music blasting from the country house was loud, the air was filled with smoke and full of laugther. Cassie smiled as she was introduced to new personnel of the SGC staff during their annual BBQ. It was her first time coming to a visit since Janet's death a year previously. It had been a rough year for the young woman. She had recently graduated her High School and pretty soon she would be joining SGC's medical program. Which meant learning and training on a daily basis with some of the brightest people of the planet.

Cassandra had recently finished a volunteering program at the local hospital. It was there that she met a certain boyish Lt. Col. who always acted like a child when presented with new toys, but who would go to any length when it came to the protection of his friends and family. It was because of his hard and yet kind eyes and his warm smile that she risked falling in love again after her break up with Dominic after her mother's death the previous year. What Cassandra didn't know was that the . and her were more linked together than expected…

"- Hello kiddo, it's so good to see you back here at the annual BBQ." Jack O'Neill, a 2 star general who now lived in Washington as head of the Homeland security, but also a key figure of the Stargate Program smiled at his goddaughter. He had acted as a surrogate father for Cassandra for years, mainly out of two reasons: he loved children and he had lost his only son years ago.

-"Jack! You came and here I thought that for once the almighty Jack O'Neill would miss the annual BBQ. Does Sam know that you're here? Have you seen anyone yet?" Samantha Carter had taken Cassandra in after her mother's death. Although close the two had taken different paths when she was temporarily transferred to Washington and Cassandra despite a brief visit had decided to remain in Colorado Springs. It was public news that Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill were closely connected after 8 years of working together.

-" Oh you know me Cassie, I never miss a BBQ, especially this one. As for Carter she's around here talking her tehno-babble with Danny-boy or poor Hank and Cameron. I confess I managed to ran away once she started talking on … some classified information. Actually I was just looking for you."

"- Whatever it is I didn't do it. I'm not guyilty." Cassandra started defending herself because she knew the look on Jack's face. It was a typical "you're not allowed to date for the next 50 years or so of my life". She also had the nagging suspicion that someone , Daniel probably, had slipped to Jack that she started dating again.

-"Depends on what I'm talking about. I heard that there's a new guy in your life. And you know me anyone who wants to date you probably has to deal with me and Daniel and Teal'c. And I could ask for bac up to a lot of people here if he doesn't make you happy."

-"Sir? Is that really any of your business?" Sam's soft voice was heard behind Jack's back, who suddenly started looking as a child caught because of his mischief. –"Hello Carter, fancy seeing you heretoday, and what are you doing inside the house on such a beautiful day, when you should be out in the fresh air and the warm sun tanning?"

Cassie watched bemused as the tall man seemed to shrink in front of the woman shorter than him. That amusement disappeared shortly after as she watched with disbelief the man following Sam in the room. The same look of disbelief had appeared on his face as well.

-" Mitchell long time no see, how are the kids behaving since I left? Got into more trouble?"

-"No sir. They all behave perfectly." Cameron Mitchell was a man used to surprises but seeing the young girl that he had just recently started dating at the SGC's annual BBQ came as a shock even to him.

-"Oh right I don't think you know each other Cassie meet Lt. Col Cameron Mitchell, SG-1's commanding officer. Mitchell this is Janet Fraiser's, our former CMO's daughter. As you robably remember she's from Vancouver…"

-"Jack, we met before." Cassie stood still color gradually leaving her. "You're from SG-1? Oh my …"

-" And you're Gen. O'Neill's goddaughter. So much for knowing your girlfriend's family. "

Both Sam and Jack watched as Cassie smiled "that's a lovely song playing. Care to dance? Col.?"

Cameron put his beer on a table. "Sure I'd be thrilled."

-"Girlfriend? What is he talking about? Carter she's years younger than him. For god sake he's 10 years older than her."

-"And don't you think you're a bit hypocritical? There's a 10 years difference between us… And I doubt my father acted this way towards you…" Sam's voice was so low Jack barely heard her. "Besides you can't stop her from dating, you know better than anyone just how much that child deserves a chance to be happy, even it's a guy that is years older than her. You trusted him to take care of us. He'll be fine for her. And you damn well know she could do another Dominic stunt.."

-"Fine Carter I'll give Mitchell a chance but take note I'm not a happy camper. And if he hurts her I'll send him somewhere so remote that Antarctica will look like Heaven to him…Cassie was right though it's a great dance. Wanna join them?" As Sam smiled they went to dance as well…


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron watched his colleagues dancing and smiled. "They'd make a great couple, don't you think so?" However as much as all of the team members of SG-1 were aware of the mutual feelings that Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill shared none were willing to make a single comment about that, mostly because both the military and the IOA would then start poking their noses around and to all the SGC personnel they were as welcome as a Lucian Alliance attack.

Cassie watched them and smiled as well, "That's a very funny way of changing the topic from the conversation we're both unwilling to have but that has to be done as well... I take it you never mentioned that you were a part of SG-1 in particular, let alone it's leader was because I shouldn't be aware of what's going on in this base?". Cameron looked at her with a stern, almost reproachful, look on his face.

-"Me not telling you things like this had nothing to do with what you should've be knowing about my work. I try not to let people get so close to my work in a conversation because there's always risks coming with knowledge. They could be anyone from civilians to enemies, I dare not think what would happen if a close person would get hurt because of my work and duty. " Cassie watched him with a blank expression on her face.

-"You are a very kind man Cameron, but you have to understand this. I couldn't go on with our relationship if at any point of time I'd worry because I have no idea of what you're doing. Sure I appreciate the fact that you try to protect everyone around you but keep in mind, I am aware of what is really going on behind these close doors". They had started walking through the doors towards the lake outside near the patio.

"I'm afraid that after my mother's death I don't take babysitters well. Sam is great, she was so supportive when I most needed her, but I don't want a babysitter. I admit me not telling you where I came from was a question of security clearance, and if the things had gone well I'd had asked Jack to give it to you so that I could tell you the truth about myself. As likely as it was to backfire in my face…" Cassandra's face changed as she watched the lake with a pensive look on her face. There was a simple beauty seeing her like this so Cameron , took a step ahead and landed a short kiss on her cheek. Cassie turned her face towards him and asked in amusement "are you trying to get killed, lt. col?"

She had observed Teal'c and Daniel walking out of the house and Vala coming round it all of them having their faces turned towards the pair. "A kiss on the cheek won't get me killed but this just might…" he then turned her face towards him and kissed her on the lips "Don't worry big guy I promise to protect you", Cassie whispered to him as she turned to watch the trio. "Hey guys, we have a lovely weather, don't you think so? ". Daniel's confused expression of what's going on was stop suddenly as Cassie became pale and grabbed her forehead with her left hand, within moments she became pale and collapsed in Cameron's arms…

_During the preliminary tests for acceptance in the Leaf village's Ninja Academy, a great friendship was born, the sort of genuine collaboration/competition friendship one could only experience when facing certain factors. The ones involved in this process were two girls named Rin and Kurenai._

_The most particular things one would notice about them would be their eyes and hair colors. While Rin was a red headed black eyed girl, Kurenai was a dark-headed brunette with red eye. While one of them as vocal only when it came to expressing her feelings towards a certain colleague, the other was withdrawn and never expressed anything about herself if she could avoid it. They had cleared as early as possible that they were both interested in two different boys and had established they would work together to become great kunoichis for the Leaf village._

_After the unfortunate events that had led to Obito's sudden death things had changed drastically for the teenager's living in Konoha. Rin had closed herself towards her sensei, she rarely trained with her teammate and she never talked to Minato at all. Whether or not Kakashi had noticed he never said anything to them. Kurenai was getting back on her own feet after the boy she had cared so much before had walked away to become one of the Fire Country's lord Daimyo bodyguards. _

_It was a great sadness for both Minato Namikaze and his former teammate Uchiha Mikoto to see two of Konoha's best kunoichi within their year range, become so lifeless and going through their lives, but just the same they both let them deal with their grief in their own way. Minato was preparing to become the Hokage while as Mikoto had just announced him that she would soon become a mother, being pregnant with her clan's future head, clearly meant that she was to take a break from active duty._

_It was during that period of time that things went bad between the two girls. Whereas Rin was supportive to Kurenai about Asuma's departure she constantly reminded Kurenai that he was still alive and that he would one day return home. Nonetheless it was not Rin that Kakashi had chosen to turn over and ask for help to get over grieving Obito but Kurenai. _

_Such a simple discussion among colleagues had taken an ugly turn for both girls, because Rin blamed Kurenai for taking Kakashi away from her, whereas Kurenai cared for him but wasn't interested in him. When confronted with this situation by Kurenai, Kakashi confessed having been interested in Kurenai prior to Obito's death but he also admitted that having promised to protect Rin he would never be able to do anything about it._

_Unfortunately for them both upon hearing this Rin left and asked for a transfer to both another team and for a mission that would help her move on with her life. It was during that mission a year after Obito's death that she went to the Kanami bridge the place where he was buried…_

_**-**_"Obito, NOOO!" Cassandra made Cameron jump from bed as she woke up from a fitfull dream full of ghosts if the past. A week had passed since her passing out at the BBQ party. A pass out that she had made look like it was caused by too much lack of sleep combined with too much excitement during the party. However as much as she tried to clear her thoughts , each night she continued to have the same type of dreams.

-"Who's Obito?" Cameron watched her worried, but she just shook her head clutching the sheets and snuggling into him. "He's an old friend, who was as close to me as a brother. He died in an accident when I was a child, long before I met Nirrti. Now stop worrying your pretty little head about it and try and get some sleep we're both working tomorrow remember?"

-"How could I forget? The one good thing about you going through the Gate tomorrow is that Sheppard's is more than capable of taking care of you. " "I doubt it you want to know what I think about this, I mean I can take care of myself. But please let's not discuss this now…"She turned around so that she could stay with her head on his arm while he kissed her neck. Cassie watched in wonder the stars through the window asking herself when exactly would she get back home and what her going home would mean for both her and Cameron…


	3. Chapter 3

Five months after joining the medical program Cassandra stood before the Gate waiting anxiously for her CO, col. John Sheppard, and the rest of her team to come in geared up for the following mission. Though it wasn't her first mission, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Although she couldn't quite decide what exactly or if it was a good or bad sensation.

-"OK, kids, we're all ready to go". Never say that John Sheppard was a happy camper for being stuck baby-sitting 3 persons who had barely past 25 years, not after the events that had happened to the young Lt. Aiden Ford. Still even he had to admit that the team he had was one full of bright smart people who could become a great team. Cassandra Fraiser 's knowledge about medicine could be compared to that of her late mother's, lt. Jennifer Hailey was a smart enough woman, who could give Rodney McKay a run for his money and then there was always and also Alexander Scott, the team's sarcastic explosive expert. They had a rough beginning but had turned out to be a full team with the usual bickering and jokes between them.

Walking through the gate Cassie stopped to look at her team who wore the same incredulous look on their faces. The planet which had appeared unhabituated and full of trees has drastically changed since they had first sent a .P. through the gate only 12 hours prior. The land was burned, full of long crates, trees were growing in places they hadn't before.

-"Ok what just happened here? Establish a perimeter and keep a radio contact. Fraiser you're with me. Scott and Hailey go North. Keep your eyes open and be careful. We meet back here in six hours." After 3 years in another galaxy only a couple of things shocked John Sheppard a devastated world which looked like paradise not but mere hours previously required cautions'. He had noticed however that the usual talkative young woman next to him was focused on her surroundings in way which suggested familiarity…

They had been walking for a couple of hours when Cassie started running towards a clearing made in between the trees. John then noticed as well five people, four who were severely injured lying on the stone and a fifth one who was talking to what appeared to be a giant slug.

-"Kami, what on Earth happened here?" Cassie had suddenly gone very still in front of the woman crushed by the tree. "Col. We have to move the tree away from her otherwise she will die." The crushed woman was looking at Cassandra and though she barely could talk, she managed to shake her head in disapproval. "Save the others", her words were choked as she coughed blood, "a medic's life always come last . Go I promise not to die before you heal them. Katsuyu will help me. The giant slug was solely focused on Tsunade's face."

Cassie raised on her feet and went to the first person an old short man. She quickly estimated his injuries and sighed. "I'll radio for help" John's offer for help was quickly dismissed as she shook her head. "Conventional medicine won't help them right now. By the time we get help they might die. So I'll do things the way I was trained to do a long time ago." She then put her hand gently but firmly above the injuries and while John watched her hands glowing green she leaned on forward. He watched fascinated as she rapidly healed the 4 people lying on the floor and then returned to focus on the blonde woman.

He then slowly walked away and radioed his other 2 teammates to ask for back-up not knowing that they might have a couple of surprises themselves. As he turned his head he saw hundreds of people running at an amazing speed right towards them . He then noticed his teammates being dragged in front of a the group by a pink haired girl, who couldn't have been more than 16 years and half their weight.

Everyone came to a sudden halt before the group and as the SG team watched in amazement two men their age somewhere between 27 – 30 years had stopped behind Cassie. Neither of them seemed to be breathing as Cassie continued healing the blonde woman. A dark haired woman then approached her and a silent conversation seemed to be carried between them.

No one seemed able to move until Cassie nodded her head towards the injured woman. The brunette bent over the blond one and her hands started glowing in the same way as Cassandra's. The tense look on everyone's faces made John wonder what was really going on and just how exactly Cassie had become involved in it.

He however turned towards his other two teammates to ask them what exactly had happened after they had split up. From what he found out the planet was going through something similar to a world war. Both him and his teammates had learned that the planet seemed to be divided in a system of ninja and feudal lords. Them coming through the gate had happened right after one of the war's main battles. They had soon learned that the healing method Cassie was using involved something known as Chakra, or mental energy.

It was during this conversation that John managed to send a message to the SGC with the details of their mission. As much as he wanted to pack and leave he had realized that such a thing wasn't an option right then.

Tsunade's healing finished and the five Kages being taken under Shizune's care Cassie turned her head once again towards Izumo and Kotetsu as she rised from her knees. Her head held up, her eyes closed for a moment and then opened once again with her face turned in a porcelain mask.

-"I wish I could say this is a pleasant reunion but that's not the case, not for me at least. Where is Kakashi?" As Kotetsu shifted nervously on his feet Izumo watched the mountain's on the opposite side of Cassie's head. He sighed and then turned his head slowly towards Cassandra. "I will tell you the location of Kakashi-senpai however you must know that there's someone else there with him. That's why Haruno-san will come with you. Your friends will come with us." He then told her to head north-west and to run for the better part of the next 15 miles. The pink girl followed her lips pressed together in a thin line, which showed clearly that she wasn't pleased at all to follow Cassie.

-"Izumo you said that there was someone else there?" Cassie's voice sounded tired and her eyes continued to look lifeless. "The one there with Kakashi and fighting against him is your other teammate. Please proceed with caution, we don't know much either. And while I want to know why you're still alive we don't have time for it. Sakura keep Naruto alive help Kakashi."

The two then nodded although it was clear that Cassandra was in a state of shock. She then turned her head towards John Sheppard and sighed. "I always knew that whoever was with me when I faced my issues whoever was with me then would face Jack's wrath. I'm sorry I know it's not fair but It's something I can't avoid anymore…" She then turned towards Sakura and nodded the go for their long run before anyone of her teammates could make a movement they were gone running as fast as lions on chase of their prey.

John sighed and then turned towards Izumo. "With you permission I'm going to report these events to my boss back home. Back up from our planet is probably going to come here. While we mean no harm my teammates are going home while I'm staying here, because without Red I can't go home. Alex, Hailey make sure SG-1 is the one to come here for back up OK?" The two nodded their heads and then left in the Stargate's direction. John watched them depart and then turned his head once again towards Izumo.

-"So will you please tell me how is it that you know my colleague?" Izumo looked uncomfortable and then shook his head slowly. "I won't betray her trust if she hasn't told you anything. It has to be her to explain the truth. In the meantime please consider yourself our guest and understand that we only greet you this way because you brought someone important back home to us. I will tell you only this her name's Rin, at least it used to be a long time ago…"

_**P.S. Thank you for the ads. to favorite stories and for the reviews to everyone. However please do not leave be blind in the open and tell me what you like or dislike about my story. Once again thank you**_.


	4. Chapter 4

A mixture of emotions mirrored on 3 people's faces. None of them seemed capable of talking or acting as they watched the two women approaching them. Cassie stopped several meters away from the place where Gai Maito and Kakashi Hatake stood face to face with Obito Uchiha. She stopped and slowly assessed the scene in front of her.

Nobody dared to breathe or to make a move as she looked from Kakashi towards Obito. A silent conversation seemed to be happening for she slowly started walking towards Obito. Bitterness, upset whatever it was the dark emotion that had appeared on his face slowly disappeared as she reached to take his left hand in between hers.

Behind her Kakashi tensed and slowly nodded to Gai and Sakura to go and help Naruto in his fight against Madara. Though a little confused about the sudden turn of events Sakura waled towards Naruto. Gai looked back once more and moved as well.

Kakashi turned his head towards the duo standing a few feet away. As he watched the red haired woman slowly released Obito's hand and hugged him tightly. Although unresponsive for a few moments Obito's hand moved slowly crushing her in their embrace while he gently kissed her head. Silent tears appearing in both their eyes, Obito gently released her.

-"I spent years believing you were dead. I mourned foryou. You were gone and my world came down crushing me because you were gone…" Cassie's voice shook from pain she started hitting his arms and chest. "You were dead Obito and it was my fault. It is my fault you were crushed by that rock."

Obito stood there in silence watching her not being capable to understand how the girl that he had always cherished and that he had thought to be dead for so long was still alive . He finally stopped her from hitting him by asking "You made a casual comment. What was that comment?"

Cassie stopped slowly turned towards Kakashi and started slowly walking towards him unsure steps on as she shook her head gently. "It's not good to hide your wounds. I'm looking after you." Her voice was tired and sounded like a whisper. She had stopped in front of Kakashi takeing in his appearance.

Across the field Sakura and Naruto watched in amazement how their usual stoic and secluded sensei all of the sudden had a past coming alive in front of him for the young woman slowly raised on her feet and kissed his cheek putting her head next to Kakashi's mask hem.

"You survived and I'm so happy because loosing Obito was hard enough if you had died as well so that I could be safe I wouldn't have been capable of going on. I didn't have the necessary strength." She slowly detached herself from Kakashi's embrace and returned to face Obito. "Tsunade and the other Kages will be OK for what's worth. And since I overheard the part where you blamed Kakashi for my death allow me to make some necessary adjustments…" She sighed as a long look passed between her and Kakashi, her soft face then changed as she started remembering. "I think that before you put the blame for my life on Kakashi you should at least known what happened that day and also just who exactly is responsible for it."

_It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, during which they had to patrol alongside the borders of Fire and Wind countries. As it always happens however complications for the two young people had easily appeared ever since they had approached the ANBU station where they were supposed to sleep. Rin had refused to speak to Kakashi about Kurenai, and Kakashi changed the conversation topic everytime she mentioned Obito. They had learned slowly after Obito's death that there were things neither was willing to share. Although Minato had tried his best to keep them together a rift had appeared between the two. _

_Rin had changed as much as Kakashi did after Obito's death. She had become a very quiet and closed person. Her laughter which had always brightened Konoha's Academy walls had disappeared completely and she wasn't making jokes often. From someone often loud and outspoken she had became a silent girl who based her work especially in environments that allowed her to watch and observe people. The sudden change in her had made Kushina Uzumaki, her guardian, a long lost relative, to shake her head each time she would refuse to talk or go out with other people her ag._

_Changes had appeared in Rin also due to the fact that she was one of the Uzumaki's who had possessed the ability to move objects around themselves. She had started training with Kushina as soon as her powers had started appearing. While Kushina had no such powers she had an incedible chakra control. It was easy for them to realize that such powers were triggered mainly by emotional distress or if Rin suffered a shock. _

_However unknown to both Kushina and Rin the mere fact that they were training using Uzumaki clan rules and traditions had attracted un-wanted attention from one of the three Sanins, Orochimaru. He had noticed the changes experienced by Rin and since the Third Hokahe and The Fourth were on the brink of discovering the multitude experiments that he had done across Konoha on the orphaned children and more. _

_For that reason Orochimaru had approached a woman, named Nirrti capable of helping him. He knew she liked to make experiments on people and push the barriers of the human body as much as he enjoyed it if not even more. Therefore a deal was made. She would help him escape the subtle questions about his work and also find him a new place to relocate for experiments in exchange for Rin. Preferably while she was still alive._

_As such Minato was held back in Konoha dealing with the aftermath of having one of their most trusted shinnobis betraying Konoha for years, while his two students were facing the 30 Jaffas dressed as Bloody Mist's Anbu. Having avoided several times being surrounded by the enemy forces both Kakashi and Rin had soon concluded that the only reason they were ambushed with such difference in number wasn't the fact that Kakashi was there but because they wanted Rin alive and as such they had refrained to attack at full force._

_However it wasn't a mouse and cat game that could be carried on much longer. Both of them were slowly approaching their chakra limits, while the enemy still had the numbers advantage. While hiding away near some rock formation, a painful decision was made, but not before a heated argument took place, for both of them expressed the same idea about how to protect each other._

-"We had to draw straws about which one of us would sacrifice so that the other had a chance of survival by running away to the ANBU HQ to ask for help. At the time we had no idea who those people were and what they wanted from me. During the time I was taken as a prisoner I did find out a few of the answers."

She sighes as she turned her head towards Obito. "There are so many things that I have to tell you, the first being that Kakashi isn't responsible for what happened that day", Obito snorted hearing that his face turning grim. Cassandra shook her head "You two are probably the worst type of brother anyone could have" she smiled a little "Kakashi's so overprotective it's difficult to breathe near him. Being a girl in his team is like being a porcelain doll. I felt caged every time we went on a team together."

Kakashi's shifted his weight from one leg to the other, while brushing his hand through his hair his eyes narrowing when the saw Sakura smile and duck her head in total agreement with what was being said about him. Naruto started coughing in a desperate attempt to hide his laugther.

"And you were just as annoying. I wished I had more sense to dislike you for your behavior as kids but how was I supposed to dislike someone who always put helping others first. Baa Ryo-san told me after you died that she always forced you to help her, even if it meant to often be late for meetings and missions." Her face softened as Naruto slowly whispered to Sakura "So there really was an old lady who needed help. And those pathetic excuses that Kakashi gave us all these years, belong to him?" Sakura slowly nodded her head as they both turned to face Obito before refocusing on their battle against Madara.

Cassie then made a soft noise showing that she wanted to finish her story. But just as she was about to continue a group of people dressed in the same style as her came from between the trees. She slowly became paler as she took in the promised back up that John Sheppard had called upon leaving through the gate hours earlier.

Normally upon meeting SG-1 for the first time you noticed them as a team. Maj. Gen. Jack O'Neill and his sarcastic sense of humor, the team's former leader, followed by a stunning blonde Lt. Col. Sam Carter, the current team leader Lt. Col. Cam Mitchell, the team's soft hearted anthropologist Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the pair of undisputed aliens Teal'c and Vala Mal Doran.

For all her beauty and incredible wits Vala the former host of a Goaul'd host seemed uncomfortable being there. To all the other members of SG-1 that was not the case. Cassie mentally prepared for an upcoming battle against the people who had been her family and friends for the past 7 years. Being accustomed with their way of thinking and knowing that what she had to say was going to come out as shock to them she raised a white napkin effectively silencing Jack.

"Before you go ballistic as you have every right to do so I need to clear out some things. First of them being the introductions. " She then started presenting each member of SG-1 to both Kakashi and Obito. "Kakashi and Obito are my former teammates, they are my two overprotective brothers." Obito winced as he heard that." Guys meet Jack O'Neill the man that for intents and purposes is my father and these are Sam Carter…" She continued making the presentations while everyone started working on what she was saying.

After the short introductions where made Cassie sighed again and then went to remove a blanket from her pack which she put on the floor. She then sat on the blanket and gestured for the rest to do the same. In a shocking move for a person who didn't allow other people to get lose o him easily Kakashi sat down next to her. Cassie took hold of her hand as everyone in Sg-1 started listening to what she had to say…


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the add to the favorite story. This story is actually going differently that from what I expected when I first started wri ting it. Also I know I repeated some of the things mentioned in the previous chapters, in this one as well, I did it in order for Sg-1 to get the picture of what was going on. And thank you again Rose for your rewiew. Now please get on with the story...****  
**

As the sun reached mid – day things going on in front of him weren't so peaceful. On the same planet were SG-1 had their current mission Three dark haired people were talking while two others were taking watch so that they wouldn't be interrupted.

Once Orochimaru finished explaining his story Anko Mitarashi's life turned upside down all of the sudden. Her long frustrated sigh expressed so much of what was going on trough her head at the moment. "If what you're saying is true then my death sentence was signed a long time ago. You should've told me the truth, sensei." Sasuke watched the young woman beside him and then turned his eyes back to the man in front of him, "If you were trying to manipulate people in order to achieve you goals I'm afraid you will be sadly disappointed Sannin of Konoha, for neither of us is willing to do what you have been trying to make us do all this time."

Anko was watching in the direction where an enormous Chackra could be felt. "I'm guessing we're missing the party by staying here with him. Now either you release me or kill me, because I'm going to do the right thing for once in my life and face my inner demons." She then started walking with out looking back to the two men behind her.

"She won't die, I promise", Sasuke's soft promise shocked both Orochimaru and himself. He then undid the signs for the Edo Tensei jutsu. As Orochimaru's final life force faded away, Sasuke slowly turned to the other two boys near him "I have no right to tell you what to do but understand this take Karin and leave find a safe place to live in because I'm going to finish what I started when I left Konoha years ago."

He then started walking towards Anko's direction joining her soon. "You were the only human connection he has allowed himself to have in years. Don't blame yourself. Cry if you want but when we arrive there won't be a tearful kunoichi joining in the battle instead of Mitarashi Anko, Special Jounin of Konoha, former apprentice of the Snake Sannin".

Anko slowly nodded her approval and they then started walking once again. " I always wondered whether or not he was proud of me. I now know the answer."

Meanwhile Back with SG-1 things weren't going so smoothly for none of them. Cassie had started explaining just what the Chackra was and how a jutsu worked, before Jack O'Neill finally exploded with the question that was plaguing them. "And just what exactly is your connection to this whole world? Why do you know of such things Cassie?"

Cassie's eyes were sad as she watched them. "It's a very long story like I mentioned before. I'm afraid that by the end of today all of you will feel our connections are broken and that you don't know me which is not a comfort. However I refuse to lie or to hide myself anymore."

"I'll tell you a story about a team and what they became to be after certain events happened."

"_Some 30 years ago in the Hidden Village in the Leaves, three children were born to three different clans. One of them, Kakashi was born as the last of the Hatake Clan, another one, Obito, was born in the Uchiha clan, and the last one a girl, Rin was born as an heiress to the Nohara Clan, another one of the many side clans distantly related to the Uzumaki clan._

_As the years grew by the children had started the Ninja Academy where they graduated a top of thei classes although in Obito's cases everyone failed to see it because of his tendency to be late during meetings and missions._

_They were soon assigned as being the pupils of the Yellow Flash, a man feared by many, whose name was Namikaze Minato. Things went great for a while, however during a mission Rin was captured and during the rescue operation that followed Kakashi lost his left eye while Obito risked his life and saved them by getting half of his body crushed under an avalanche of rocks, as a parting gift he gave Kakashi his right eye so that he would use it to protect Rin. "_

A gasp could be heard coming from Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto's face expressed the fact that there were so many unanswered questions going on in his head. Daniel Jackson hadn't failed to see that both the named men were in fighting positions on opposite sides of the battle field. "I think that befre anyone asks any more questions you should finish your story, Cass." Cassie turned her head to him and after realizing what he was watching nodded her head. "I'll try to make it short." She then continued explaining of who Orochimaru and the three Sannins were. Soon her face became as she came to the part of the story she had failed t tell anyone came next.

"_Orochimaru sold the girl as an mean to ecape from Konoha. She was captured in a mission where Kakashi and her had been surrounded by what they thought to be Mist Jounins. As a last mean of survival for both the mission and one of them, they had effectively drawn a steak of who would be sacrificed. As such Kakashi was forced to stab Rin with his Raikiri attack so that he could return back later with reinforcements._

_However good the plan didn't work as they expected, Kakashi had soon lost conciusness due to his use of the Sharingan. Because of this someone managed to take Rin's body away." _Sakuras' soft face hardened when she realized what her sensei faced and how far he was really willing to go in order to complete his mission. Glimpsing towards Naruto she saw he came to some of the same conclusions.

"Did she survive?" The empathic part of her asked concerned for the girl that had meant so much to her sensei. Cassie slowly tuned her head, with empty eyes and watched Kakashi. He looked crushed by the same pain that had paralised him seeing Obito on the battle field after all the years when he had thought his friend was dead. Cassie sighed as she slowly went to Kakashi she gently grabbed his right arm. She then started healing the wouds on his face.

"_The girl had died due to the extensive wounds on her body, the Raikiri had been a fatal attack for her body. However she was resurrected in a strange laboratory, by the means of a device known as Sarcophagus. As she came round she was informed by a brunette woman that she was no longer on her home planet and that she was a prisoner as well._

_The woman than informed her that she was there so that she could be studied and then later when she would reach a suitable age to become her host. The woman left telling the girl that from there on she would either subdue orshe would have her whole world and everyone she loved killed in front of her. The woman was a Goaul'd named Nirrti. "_

An collective gasp was heard from SG-1 as they took in what was being said in front of them. Vala then smiled a whole smile. "And to think she was so surprised when she didn't get what she wanted." As Cassie nodded slowly Vala briefly explained what the goauld's and their larvas where. "I might offer a little insight in this story from my own point of wiew. There was a point in my life when I was a Goaul'd host. And I remember this particular event because Nirrti was the closest thing Quetesh had to a friend and family."

_-"she's been here for months now, and I've subjected her to all kind of tests. She is capable of using the things around her trough magnetism and electricity. She's managed to heal every injury that she head without being treated and fast. I didn't allow her to use what they call Chackra either. Preety soon she'll be ready to become my host. But first I plan to have her a child, so that I can continue my experiments on her lineage. " Nirrti's cold voice could be heard in the room where her and Quetesh had slowly finished eating. "But enough of my latest experiments, old friend, tell me how are things between you and that fool Chronos? Has he realized how manipulative you really are?"_

"_He has just gifted me with this little planet named Hana. A boring little world full of plain women but with extremely good looking men. I have been feeling really bored with my life lately, so I'll just indulge myself in having some fun with them… You should however drop by once in a while to check them for potential talents just like you always do, dearest friend."_

_Unknown to the two an trio overheard them talking and soundlessly headed for the exit of the palace.a blonde woman punched the wall as she vented her frustration. "That child must be saved, she can't go on like this much longer. We must get her out." _

_-"Getting her out won't be easy and she also can't return home. Danzo has signed her death sentence earlier today. If she gets too close to Konoha she'll be killed. But I'm not letting her go through more torture for his greediest need to become Hokage. And that's not mentioning the fact that Orochimaru sold her out to this insane bitch." The woman's eyes suddenly slashed. "My host is not feeling well Martouf, so if you and Lantesh plan to do something about the child you have to decide it soon." _

_The other woman slowly put her arms around her. "Keep your head up, Jolinar. We'll rescue the child. I know how important she is to you. But for now it's best to stay focus on our target." They started walking slowly. In the meanwhile, Rin had started slowly regaining her Chackra. She would spend hours each day waling on walls and exercising her was through her exercises that she realized she was on a ship surrounded by at least several hundred enemies. _

_Each day she was allowed to walk for an hour around a greenery. As such she soon realized how to escape. It was during one of her walks that she overheard her host about how she was sold out by Orochimaru. But what shocked her most was the reason she was sold…"_

Cassie then stopped healing Kakashi's wounds. "How could you be so foolish to get so many injuries in combat? Since when have you become so stupid? That's not like you at all… Stop blaming yourself for what happened, 'Kashi, I survived it and I was most fortunate to go through some of these events. Because of that situation I got a new shot at having the best. But let's continue with the story, OK?

"_-I had managed to make a run for escape during an attack from another ship. I had made it in the ship's area bay and I was planning to steal a vessel when I suddenly dragged away. The one to help me escape introduced herself as Misaki. She helped me escape and took me to the planet Hana. I wanted to come back home however I had no idea of how to get there or what my planet's name was._

_Misaki, took me to the nearest village and while I didn't pay attention erased my memories using a drug. The last thing I remember was her telling me that I couldn't go back home because everyone thought me dead and that one of Nirrti's experiments side effects was the fact that my age was reversed to that of a child with no more than 6 years._

_I spent 4 years at least on that planet. Eventually when I was 10 the family that had cared for me and everyone else on that planet mysteriously died, leaving only me behind, Nirrti had found me again and had put a bomb inside me. It was the only reason why I had survived. I survived so that I could be used as a weapon to destroy the people of planet Earth, her plan however failed… as you can see now."_

Cassies's story made everyone stare at her and no one knew how to react to it. Eventually Kakashi sighed and while watching Obito he softly spoke, "Perhaps it's best if we explain why we're here, Rin, and how come." Obito's face soon darkened because he was well aware it wouldn't be a nice story…


	6. Chapter 6

Before Kakashi managed to say a single word Col. Cam Mitchell left the area, with Rin watching him, obviously torn by the pain she felt for telling her sorry and also for having kept it from him. She turned to Kakashi and gave him a long look, he nodded slowly his head understanding written on his feature. Kakashi kissed the top of her head and moved aside. "Our story can wait. Go sort out your things."

Obito's eyes narrowed seeing that for a moment things had reversed t when they were children and that just like that Rin was still asking for Kakashi's support despite everything that happened to her. He also understood just like everybody else that she had something going on with the dark haired man who had just walked away visibly upset.

And just like that for once in years, two former team mates stood across the battle field both ready to protect their girl at once. "In the light of these events we'll make a short break in the battle, however don't take it as an act of kindness, Kakashi, because you don't deserve it." Obito's voice and words had the effect of an cold water bucket thrown at him. He slowly nodded his head in agreement and watched as Uchiha Madara had stopped his attacks on Bee.

As Kakashi slowly turned towards SG-1 he smiled trough his mask. "I'm afraid we all have some adjustments to do. Perhaps you can tell me how exactly you got here? Who are you people?". For those who didn't know him his attitude was the same, however as both his students could attest it, the man who was assigned General of the Allied Army Third Division was slowly making his presence known, the one man known for his ability to copy a jutsu by watching it stood there watching SG-1.

A long silence was present because all the members of SG-1 needed time to digest what had just happened and the fact that the sweet girl that they had brought back home years ago was not wh they thought she was. For once in his life Daniel Jackson knew nothing of what to say or do, and a silent Sam Carter who was completely silent while worriedly looking at her CO who was completely numb with shock.

-"We come from a planet known as Earth, in some parts of this galaxy they are known as Tauri. Personally I come from another planet, and this guy here comes from planet Chulak. Our goal is to explore and make friends among the people living on other planets. My name is Vala Mal Doran. And from what little knowledge I remember about your people and society it is divided in the merchants class, the feudal lords, shinobi class and the civil class. Am I wrong?"

Vala's answer had managed to make the rest of her team mates to stay re-focu s on their mission.

They suddenly heard and explosion and as they turned their heads towards the source of sound they all watched in amazement how Cassandra was hanging upside down from a tree's branch, looking rather pissed at the man in front of her.

No one could blame Cameron Mitchell for walking away after hearing what happened to the woman he had been dating for the past few months. He however was shocked when after stepping near a tree she suddenly pushed him away from it removing a piece of paper from above his head and throwing it away. To his surprise the paper exploded causing a nearby tree to be destroyed completely.

As he turned his head to watch his girlfriend he was astonished to see that she had such a mutinous look on her face.

-"You stupid moron, if you hate me that much that's fine with me, but never, and I mean NEVER do something so stupid as to try and get yourself killed , because of me. I'm not worth it." Rin added a few cussed words addressed to whomever had placed the explosive tag on the tree and then suddenly became quiet. She slowly got back on her feet on the ground. And waited.

-"Don't give me that look Cameron, please, just talk to me." The simple words the girl expressed suddenly made Cameron Mitchell see red in front of his eyes. "6 months Cassandra, we've been sleeping together for the better past of the last six months. Not once you mentioned any of this to me. Why? Were you ever going to tell me truth?"

-"Honestly I doubt it", Rin's voice grew more agitated by the minute, " if I did I'd probably would've ended up in a hospital room if not inside a detainment cell. Because f I was lying than something very serious was wrong with me. And if I was right I could've ended up as a probable security issue. I spent years on your planet Cameron. I know how you do things over there. And I just wanted to get back home. I still want to go back home." A soft breeze made Rin shivered as she watched the place surrounding them.

-"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be stranded on an alien planet without any way to go home? I had friends here, I had a family, and I wanted to come back to them. Can you blame me for acting this way."

-"You could've told me the truth Cass", Cameron sighed remembering a time when he was stranded n another planet where his best chance of survival was by learning an Ancient fighting style. "You only mentioned Obito once during that night, weeks ago."

-"Which is more than I ever told anyone on Earth about me In all these years. The only other person to hear me mention Obito or who knew about my nightmares was my mother. I 'm not comfortable talking about the time I spent as a prisoner. I only managed to escape because I had killed the man assigned to rape me until I got pregnant. Do you honestly not understand my reluctance of talking about Nirrti and what she put me through?. And I'm still haunted by the pain I caused her when I told her we weren't related. She was the other person I loved that died. She is that one person I would do anything to ask forgiveness from."

Subconsciously Rin supported her head on Cameron's shoulder. "This is where I belong, Cameron, and I had warned you not to fall for me because you'll only get hurt in the process". Cameron slowly digested what he had learned about the woman next to him and after wrapping his arm around her gave a soft chuckle. "God help us all, the IOA and the mission debrief will be a pain in the ass , but I think there's so much we can learn from you people. This is gonna be fun". The childish smirk ad boyish attitude comforted her and Rin slowly took his hand. ""Come on I want you to meet my former team mates. They are the closest thing I have to a pair of brothers."

Cameron's groan "More in laws, oh great" made her laugh softly as they began walking towards the group where everyone had started talking about culture and differences on the two planets.

-"Hey kids what did we miss?" Rin hit him with her elbow as soon as he finished talking. "Never call a shinobi a child, they tend to kill people that use that word. We stop being kids when we graduate from the Academy. Although in some cases we remain as children forever."

'So tell me what exactly is going on here Kakashi and Obito? Where's Minato sensei? And why and how is it that you're still alive?"

Obito sighed " Let Kakashi tell you what's happened after you went missing. And then I'll explain my actions." Rin watched as the tension between her former team mates grew, before she could manage to say another word an explosion took place throwing both her and Cameron several feet away…


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was shocked and held still for a moment. Then Kakashi jumped near both Rin and Cameron, Sakura fast on his heels. They however couldn't approach them because Madara was holding his weapon against Rin's neck while she looked defiantly at him. Cameron managed to move near Kakashi, barely injured as he was he made a move to grab his hand but then dropped on his knee and blood came through his t-shirt. Sakura shifted her attention to Cameron and immediately started to heal him.

Obito also came near the group obviously worried and pissed because of Madara's surprising actions.

-"such an annoying brat. You just couldn't die, could you and I had hoped that with everything that was going on back then you'd stand no chance to return on this planet. None the less I won't allow the last of the Nohara to stand in my way. Either you return back home with your friends or you die".

Before Rin managed to say a word both Kakashi and Obito reacted. Obito jumped in between the two his Sharingan activated and managed to push Rin towards Kakashi who then helped her to get steady on her feet. "I WILL NOT ALLOW HER TO GET HURT", as Rin put a bloody hand on her head to loosen her vertigo sensation she turned her head slightly towards Cameron : " How is he?"

Sakura gently shook her head "He'll be fine so long he doesn't lose more , it would be best to get him to a hospital."

-"While you are at it please take the rest of Sg-1 with you, but keep in mind that they are armed and will use fire power, and they probably won't listen to a thing either of us say, Chunnin." Vala barely held her laughter in and shook her head. "We'll go with Col. Mitchell, dr. Fraiser. But keep in mind that if you don't solve your issues soon we'll return."

Jack's outrage answer "Wanna bet?", was silenced by one small glimpse at Daniel approaching Rin and gently squeezing her shoulder. A silent conversation seemed to be going on between the two, before Daniel gently kissed her forehead. "Don't get killed, otherwise I'll get haunted by Janet."

Rins smiled softly, amused, "And you'd love it any time". She then released his hand from her shoulder and urned her attention to Kakashi, just as Naruto silently approached them. "Kakashi, I'm a little rusty and I don't have neither kunais or shurinkens with me, mid if I borrow some of yours? Because at the end of the day that man over there is the one who put us both to a lot of grief and torture we could've lived without." Kakashi silently handed her some of his weapons and then suddenly Naruto had one of his usual outbursts catching everyone by surprise. "Teme what the hell are you doing here?"

As they all watched Anko Mitarashi and Uchiha Sasuke approached the battle field. Sakura froze above Camerons injury, watching Sasuke. However it was Anko who answered Naruto's question.

"He is here to repair some of the mistakes he has made over the years." In an astonished silence he approached Sakura and Cameron and activated his Susanoo effectively protecting the two. "Rule number 34 of a shinobi, always protect the ninja-meds if they're healing someone. As he slightly turned his head to her Sakura understood that glimpses of her old team mate were slowly resurfacing. "Out of all the … why have I ended up in love with you?" Her soft whisper made Sasuke chuckle "Blame the guy who lost his path in life."

Anko turned her attention to Obito.

-" Orochimaru told us about you being alive. He also said that Mikoto Uchiha had realized about Madara's plans and fought hard against them because she wanted a better world for us. At the end of the day Rin was sold out to that woman because of me."

As everyone turned their attention to Rin she stared at Kakakshi's shoulder refusing to watch anyone. She eventually sighed and turned her attention back to Anko. "Are you that sure you want to be completely honest about…?"

Anko nodded her head with a sad look on her face which was quickly replaced with a determinate look "You may not like or approve it, but because of me one of he Sannins acted against Leaf's best interest. I shouldn't be alive today. I wouldn't be if you and Kakashi hadn't been ambushed that day so that Orochimaru could continue his experiments, in order…"

-"In order to save your life and find a cure for your disease? I'm not blaming you, Anko. Hell I'm not blaming not even Orochimaru, because at the end of the day I was given more second chances than anybody else. Besides how could I hate you. Orochimaru put everything that made him human in yourself. You were all he had left of his humanity, Anko. And frankly I'm sort of grateful because despite everything I've been through I was blessed with a family and friends to look out after me."

-"Cass? Do you still have leave days?" Cameron's husky voice surprised her in middle speech, "because I think we should go to see my parents." Rin nodded her head "That would be a great idea so long as you go to a hospital right now and get healed."

Slowly Sakura raised on her feet helping Cameron do the same. He nodded his head in agreement. "Don't get killed, Red. Love ya" He started walking slowly towards SG-1, leaving behind an astonished woman. Rin smiled a full happy smile.

As Cameron and Sg-1 departed, being led by a mumbling Jack, two generations of team seven stood in the middle of the battlefield, each one looking uneasily at the other. It became quite clear that while Madara wanted Rin dead Obito would stand in his way.

-"Kakashi –sensei who are these people?" Naruto's question surprised Kakashi, who sighed. "I guess I should explain my part and Obito can give any necessary adjustments." So for the first time in the for years since they had met Kakashi started talking to his students about his past and about his connections towards Rin and Obito.

After he finished Sasuke stood silently watching very carefully Naruto's reaction, while Sakura was very baffled by the whole situation. As she understood Obito's motivations it was Naruto's growling that made her jump in her tracks "You killed my parents, You… you were his student" As Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a quick look they noticed that no one was really that shocked about Naruto's yelling. Both of them had had suspicions for a while now. In Sakura's case they had begun after Pein's attack.

However before they could move it was Rin's chocked whisper that stopped them in their tracks. "Why Obito? You were our friend. Why would you do this? " And just like that Obito used his Sharingan to explain his point of view to her. As the Genjutsu broke, Rin started shaking uncontrollably. Kakashi watched her worriedly, while Anko got ready to move in if necessary.

"I had no idea. I honestly had no idea." She suddenly collapsed on the ground, her legs to unable to support her anymore. " An you blamed Kakashi for this all these years? He was innocent and so was Minato sensei, Obito. Neither of them deserved to be treated this way. .. And I can't let you go on like this. I won't allow you to harm Sensei's son."

She slowly raised on her feet Kakashi's hand helping her for a moment. As they stood getting ready to attack, Obito shook his head. "I still can't bear to see you get hurt. So I'm willing to negotiate peace on certain terms." His words dropped like a bomb shelf on them.

But then Madara snorted "Like I would allow for as child to stand in my way. " But just as he started saying that Sasuke made a few short hand seals which enabled his sealing away. Sakura turned her head towards Sasuke, who just shrugged "I made a promise when we met Zabuza, remember? I seldom break them." As Sakura smiled he started smirking as well. "Dobe I think that you, me and Sakura should give them some space to breathe while we sort out our own issues, what do you say?" After checking with Kakashi, they started walking leaving the members of team Namikaze facing each other while Anko Mitarashi summoned some of her snakes to help her take Madara's sealed body away to the Shinobi Allied Forces.

As the tension grew Rin's voice was cold and had a whips effect. "You said you wanted to negotiate peace, Obito so I suggest you name your terms." It was the first time in years that Obito knew nothing on how to handle the young woman in front of him, for she was no longer the joyous girl she was years before, but a deadly young beautiful woman who kept his guard against him.

-"I have only two conditions. Mainly that you return to the Leaf village. Peace will be possible only for as long as you're alive. " Kakashi made a move but was stopped by Rin's hand. "Very well I will do it, however I get to go on Earth how often and for as long as I wish, that's not negotiable." Obito nodded his head in approval "And also" he continued "If Sasuke sorts his affairs with Naruto he's to be allowed to live a normal life without threats. That's my nonnegotiable condition as well."

Kakashi then spoke " Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan addressed your conditions to the five Kages. They agreed, however they want for their own Bijuus to be returned to them. They are not willing to go back on this issue, Obito."

He gave an annoyed laugh. "Very well, do so Kakashi, but keep in mind that if you fail to protect her again this world will end. So I'm guessing this is good –bye for now, old friend" He suddenly nodded his head towards the remaining Zetsu and they all disappeared from the scene.

Rin turned towards Kakashi and put her head on his shoulder. "How's Kurenai doing?" Kakashi smiled and wrinkled his nose. "I'd say you're gonna have to ask her this. But I'm willing to bet that she'll probably try and beat you for being away for so long…"

As they started to walk slowly towards the edge of the forest where Sakura was watchin Sasuke and Naruto fight, they continued discussing about all the small things and major ones that had happened while Rin was away…


End file.
